


On the Eve of Your Departure

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Biting, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Ignis and Nyx can't be together before Ignis leaves to take Noctis to Altissia. They do what they can.





	1. The Reminders I Would Leave You With

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 day 6, biting, originally posted under the title _The Reminders I Would Leave You With_

“Are you sure I can’t come over and be with you tonight?” Nyx asks, one more time. 

“Would that were possible, but as it is I’ve only a few hours and you know how well I sleep with you around.”

”Slept like the dead last night,” Nyx reminds him. “You’ve got me to thank for that.”

”True,” Ignis allows. “But only after several thorough rounds of most definitely _not_ sleeping.

“You can thank me for that too,” Nyx reminds him.

”Shameless.”

“Pretty sure that’s what they put as my name on my drivers license.”

“You are forthcoming about it at least. And by the way, I believe I did thank you. Several times before you slept like the dead yourself,” Ignis reminds him.

“I am. And you did. Remind me to tell you just how much I like your particular method for showing gratitude. Now...tell me something. 

“Tell you what?”

”Since we can’t be together, tell me what I’m missing.”

”Me, love.”

"Goes without saying, gorgeous. But if I were there, what would you do to me? Give me something to go on while you're away. Make me miss you even more."

“Were I there tonight, I’d be sure to leave plenty of marks on you as reminders that I’ll be back. If we were lucky, they’d even still be there when I returned. They’d be faded, but still quite visible.” Ignis reclines on his bed as he speaks, regretful that this phone conversation is as close as they will be tonight, or for several weeks at least. He, Gladio and Prompto are departing early in the morning to accompany Noctis to his wedding.

“You know, I’d do the same to you, gorgeous,” comes the reply. “Not sure which turns me on more. But since you can’t, at least tell me more about what we’re missing.”

“Gladly,” Ignis replies with a smirk. “Are you dressed right now?”

“Just got out of the shower before you called. I’m dressed to impress in the finest towel a Glaive’s salary can buy.”

“My second favorite outfit on you,” Ignis quips.

“What’s your favorite?”

“No towel at all,” Ignis purrs as he imagines Nyx in a towel and how he’d enjoy removing it.

"That’s a good look on me. My compliments on your taste.”

“Now you’re just being cocky.”

“Well, they do call me “Hero”, I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

“All right. Take off the towel, let’s see how heroic you really are.”

“Already gone.”

“Show me?”

“Anything for you, gorgeous.”

A moment later, his phone buzzes and there’s a picture of Nyx wearing nothing but a smirk, wet hair and a few drops of water clinging to his skin, one hand loosely curled around his hard cock, icy blue eyes practically piercing the camera lens.

“I want nothing more right now than to lick those drops of water from you, I am wrought with jealousy that they get to touch you when I can’t.”

Would you like me to scrape them off, put them in the freezer and keep them until you get a chance to return and take your vengeance on them?”

Ignis can’t help but snort at the suggestion. “That might be a bit extreme.”

“Hey, hey, don’t I get something in return?”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s see what you’re wearing?”

“I suppose that’s fair.” Ignis snaps a picture, also in his bed, though he’s still wearing trousers, he’s undone the belt and fly.

“Ah, my favorite outfit on you,” Nyx texts back.

“Your favorite? I’m still half-dressed.”

“Have I ever told you just how much hotter anticipation makes you?”

“Oh, so it’s all downhill once I’m naked?”

“Shut up and let me tell you how hot you are.”

“Fine, tell me.”

“Actually…you know what? No, you first. You were going to tell me all about the marks you wanted to leave on me?”

“What about them?”

“Pretend you just got finished with me and you're admiring the evidence. Tell me what you did...and where the marks are.”

“Oh goodness. Well, what sort of marks would you like me to have left tonight? Cuts? Burns? Bruises?”

“I think I’m feeling a little more spontaneous and in the moment you know how much I like it when you bite me.”

“I do enjoy sinking my teeth into you.”

“You’d make one hell of a sexy vampire.”

“Maybe, but I’ve no interest in ingesting blood, so I’m afraid I wouldn’t last long. Such an unsanitary practice,” Ignis scoffs teasingly.

“That’s okay, I lose enough blood other ways. I’ll just settle for being your chew toy.”

“A chew toy? That isn’t terribly sexy.”

“Trust me, gorgeous. Anything you want to do to me with your mouth is gonna be sexy.”

“I suppose when you put it that way…”

“So, back to the question, just what have you and that wicked mouth of yours done to me tonight?”

“Well,” Ignis begins, “I seem to recall pushing you down on the bed. You rather enjoyed that. You kissed me, and then I moved on. I was sucking on your earlobe for a bit, you squirmed so nicely under me when I did.”

“Yeah, that’s uh, sounding about right,” Nyx replies.

“Didn’t leave any marks on your ears, though,” Ignis added. “That might be a little awkward.”

“Always the pragmatic one.”

"Quite right. So I kissed down your jaw, my lips got a bit scratched up from your stubble. Nothing a bit of balm won't soothe though. And then I moved to your neck.” He pauses to think a moment, groaning softly in frustration at the fact that this is strictly imaginary. “I was sorely tempted to leave my first bite on your throat, but I wanted just a little longer, and merely kissed and nibbled and licked. You tasted just faintly of salt tonight, and you made the most wonderful sounds. The look in your eyes when I told you I was just getting started nearly sent me into the stratosphere.”

“I was already there waiting for you.”

“I made it to your clavicle before I left a mark. Nothing blatant, but one that had the slight chance of being seen by others, and certainly a nice reminder to you that you belong to me.”

“Well, I do like it when you’re possessive. What did I get to do to you in all this?”

“At that point, you were attempting to remove my shirt. But you were moaning so nicely, and you were quite aroused, your hips pressed rather insistently against me so I could feel it. I was in in a bit of a state by then myself. Between the way you pressed against me, and the sounds you were making at what I did, you had me quite hard.”

“Yeah, you were, weren’t you? You always like it when I do that.”

“Astrals, but I do, your cock always feels so good. I believe that was the point where I decided that once I was through, I’d let you fuck me just so I could leave scratches on your back.” He reaches down to pal himself, thinking of what he just said, a not-so-soft moan escaping as he does.

“Vicious…you’re thinking about it and getting hot and bothered all over again, aren’t you?” Nyx comments in a voice that belies how much the idea turns him on as well. Ignis can hear his breath growing a bit more rough.

"What can I say, you make me want to do such bad things. Speaking of which, I haven’t told you what else I did, me and my mouth, before we got to that point.”

“Please, by all means…”

“I got a little rougher once we got below the collar. Part of it was your fault.”

“What’d I do?”

“Oh? well you see, I was leaving you a nice bite on your chest, right next to one of your scars. And you chose just that moment to press your cock up against me again. And it did feel good, but that was the just the trouble. I forgot myself and bit somewhat harder than intended. Mmm, you didn’t seem to mind though, the sounds you made in response were so lovely.” Ignis knows exactly how he’d sound, it’s happened before. “If any of these marks is going to last until I return, surely it would be that one. After that, I got a few good ones in along both sides of your ribs."

“Both sides? Very thorough.”

“I agree. But I did take a break after that.”

“A break? For what?”

“Oh, well you see it occurred to me that, there you were under me, moaning and squirming. But my some mystery, we were both still wearing trousers. I really had to remedy that situation and you seemed to wish it as well- very wise of you, by the way. Also, there was the perfect opportunity to take my time to run my tongue through the dips and furrows of your abs, so nice and solid, they respond so favorably to my attentions. But From there I worked my way a little lower...”

“Go on.”

“Well, there we were, finally fully naked. I’ve littered you with bites, and I was moving on. Ah, and these last ones may be the best. There’s a cluster of three of them along the inside of your right thigh. I took you in hand and gave you a few nice long strokes at the same time. I was afraid I was going to lose you for a moment there, what with how you moaned and shivered.”

“Did your mouth go anywhere else?”

“Such concern for the whereabouts of my mouth. It was going to, but after the last ones, I decided it was time for other things.”

“Other things?”

“Why yes, what I said about letting you fuck me…”

“Good choice.”

“I rather enjoyed it.”

“Rather enjoyed? That seems kinda underwhelming for a fuck when you were planning to claw up my back.”

“Fear not, you were quite adequate,” Ignis replies soothingly.

“Adequate? You’re gonna give me a complex here.”

“Calm down, darling. I think you know by now that there are very good reasons that you’re the only one I'm allowing to fuck me. And we both know that neither of us lack other potential partners.”

“Yeah, you got me there, I guess. Everyone wants you and they can’t have you.”

Ignis laughs. “I can say the same for you, you are quite the fine specimen yourself.”

“Hard time arguing with you there,” Nyx agrees.

“Smart man.”

“So… I was getting to fuck you?”

“Mmm, not so fast.”

“What? You said you wanted it.”

“I did, and believe me, I do, but you were also supposed to tell me all about just how hot I am, so tell me. I want the juicy details” 

“Demanding.”

“I prefer to think of it as holding you to your word.”

“In that case, I guess I should tell you that I wish I could say that I could stare at you forever-“

“You couldn’t?”

“Gods, no. If I was staring at you, I’d never get my hands or my mouth on you. That would be a crime against nature.”

“Oh, would it?”

Nyx snorts. “Damn straight it would. It’s all I think about when I see you.”

“Nothing else, hmmm?”

“Okay, I guess that’s not completely true because I think about your hands and mouth on me.”

“I think about that quite a lot too.”

“Hate to think otherwise.”

“You’re still not telling me how hot I am, though. I’m afraid I really must insist.”

“Actually, you know, right there, that’s it. It’s one thing anyway.”

“What’s that?”

“You're not modest. You don't pretend to be. Y’got any idea how hard that makes me?”

“Tell me.”  
  
“Fuck…it hurts, that’s how much. Just thinking about that look you get like you just know you’re better than anyone, then you kinda narrow your eyes and look me up and down like you’re trying to decide if I’m good enough for you. There’s that second or two where I just don’t know how you’re gonna decide. Like damn, I know I’m good, but do I live up to the Scientia Standard?”

“Only barely, darling. And by that I mean when you are bare.”

“Witty.”

“Yes, I am,” Ignis agrees. “Now, humor me. Tell me more.”

“What do you want?” Nyx asks, laughing. “Want to hear how your entire body is a work of art?”

“Yes, exactly. Go on.”

“Or that your mouth is so dangerous it should require a license?”

“For at least three different reasons.”

“And you’re so fucking smart, it’s ridiculous.”

“Damn skippy I am.”

“And somehow, you picked me. How’d I get so lucky, gorgeous?”

“Needed someone whose ego could keep up.”

“Thanks?”

“To have heard you talk just moments ago, that’s a rather high compliment. Or were you trying to pull on over on me?”

“No, no. I meant it. Now, about that other part…”

“Ah, yes, that other part. We really must get to that,” Ignis agrees. “All right, fast forward.”

“Sounds good.”

“You’ve got me on my back.”

“I like it already.”

“And there you are inside me,” Ignis moans, softly, but genuinely to think about it. “You’re making such nice sounds and oh, you feel so good. And your mouth is everywhere it seems, but especially on my throat. I curl one of my legs around yours, to urge you deeper, maybe a little faster…”

”Doesn’t take much,you make me a little crazy you know.”

As he speaks, Ignis’s hand makes its way down his torso, coming to rest over his cock. He applies the lightest pressure, And his next words come out with a hitch in his voice.

“Oh, but I do. That’s the best part, knowing just how to goad you a bit, just enough, it doesn’t take much.”

“Y’got that right, gorgeous, now goad me some more. What else do you want me to do?”

“A little faster, a little harder yet. Make me make all those sounds you love while I drag my nails across your back so hard that you’re practically scored.” His breath becomes a little harder as he thrusts into his hand at the thought.

“Don’t have to ask twice,” Nyx agrees, his voice coming in rough and his breath growing more ragged.

“You’re pleasuring yourself aren’t you?” Ignis asks, imagine it as he speaks. 

“Fuck yes. Do you hear yourself? Can’t say you don’t know what you’re doing to me even over the phone.I’d wind up debilitated if I didn’t.”

“Make no mistake, I’m not complaining...only, perhaps you could tell me about it?” Ignis asks, palming himself as he allows his own mental images of his lover doing the same to form in his mind.

“You got it, gorgeous.”


	2. Give Me Something To Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wants him to jerk off and tell him about it? Like he’d refuse that request. “Just one thing though, I wanna hear you too. I know you won’t be able to keep your hands off yourself. Just make sure I can hear you. Pics sure wouldn’t hurt either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the 2018 Kinktober 2018 masturbation prompt. I thought I posted this months ago...seems I was wrong. I was originally going to post it as its own work, but changed my mind and made it a two-chapter work. Enjoy!

“Make no mistake, I’m not complaining...only, perhaps you could tell me about it?” Ignis asks, palming himself as he allows his own mental images of his lover doing the same to form in his mind. 

“You got it, gorgeous.”

Ignis wants him to jerk off and tell him about it? Like he’d refuse that request. “Just one thing though, I wanna hear you too. I know you won’t be able to keep your hands off yourself. Just make sure I can hear you. Pics sure wouldn’t hurt either.”

“If that isn’t the list of requests…” Ignis huffs in amusement. “I may be able to accommodate.”

“Okay, well, I’ve gotta say, that little story you told really got me going, don’t know how long I’m gonna last here but I’ll do my best.”

“It’s all I can ask of you.” 

“Okay, well you know, that thought of you scratching my back as hard as you can, I can practically feel it. Got my dick in my hand and I’m closing my eyes now and imagining it’s you, nice and tight and hot all around me. You feel so good, and your hair is a mess-“

“My apologies for that-“

“What? No? Fuck don’t apologize for that. It’s gonna be a lot messier by the time we get through, I want you good and sweaty and completely wrung out by the time I’m done with you. 

“I’ll need three showers to be presentable again.”

“Presentable to who? Only one you gotta impress is me, and believe me, you’ve got that covered. You’re not gonna see anyone but me tonight. Already fucking you, remember?”

“Yes…you certainly are,” Ignis agrees.

“Unless you’re planning to call someone else to join us…”

“I am most certainly not,” Ignis replies. 

Nyx can’t help but laugh at the reproach in his voice. “Not in the mood to share, huh?”

“Not even a little. I want to keep you all to myself tonight.”

“Mmmh. Good. I don’t want to share either. Have I told you lately how much I love being the only one who gets to see you really let go of that blank face you always wear?” The idea of someone else joining them is an attractive one, and sure, he’s got a few ideas about who that might be but Nyx is perfectly happy to let that remain an unrealized fantasy if it means Insomnia’s best kept secret could be known to him and him alone.

“Not recently enough, but I believe there is something else we were supposed to be discussing,” Ignis reminds him.

Nyx gives his dick a few strokes, “Sure was. Now you have me thinking of you, if you were here, catching me with my attention slipping away from you, the things you’d do to get me back- wouldn’t take much but I’d pretend to lose focus again because you’re so sexy when you sulk…your lips do that little thing, and I can’t help but think of you using them on me, and the way your voice goes a little dark…gods.”

Ignis knows exactly what tone Nyx means, and adjusts his phone voice accordingly. “Yes, darling. Now how long must I keep it up before you give me what I asked for? I do like getting my way and I am very good at getting it one way or another.”

“That’s one way to do it, gorgeous,” Nyx tells him. “Just keep talking like that.”

“Then tell me what I want to know. Tell me just how hard i’m making you, how you’re pleasuring yourself, what it feels like. I’m doing the same, you know. I’m _so_ hard, wishing we could spend the night together, thinking of what I would do when you fuck me, all those marks I would leave on you but right now…you’re not telling me anything.

Nyx can’t help but laugh at that last bit. “Well, you’ve got me going again. Gods, yeah, my dick is hard and my hand is just...nothing compared to you. My back is stinging from how good you scratched it. Okay…I’ve got ahold of myself and I’m stroking it nice and slow. Gods it feels good.”

“How good?”

“Not as good as you, I wish you were here to get your hands on me with your gloves still on. Fuck, I want you so bad. His breath is becoming a little harder as he speaks, thinking of Ignis stroking him with his smooth leather gloves, over the sensitized flesh of his dick is pushing him closer to the edge and it sounds like the same is true for Ignis on the other end. 

“Let’s take this to video?” he suggests.

Without reply, there is an almost instantaneous request for a video call over a secure connection. He accepts it and is immediately treated to the sight of Ignis laying against his pillows, cheeks flushed, and a soft moan. A hand comes over the screen, the angle of the shot is adjusted and his screen is filled with much, much more. Nyx almost drops his phone.

“Hey gorgeous warn a guy next time, okay?”

“And diminish the effect I’m obviously having on you? I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ignis replies in a breathy voice, reaching down to slide his palm around his dick and caress it from the underside, giving Nyx a full view of what he’s doing.

“Fair enough, just keep me doing that, okay?”

“You’ve no need to tell me twice.”

Nyx watches Ignis slowly unravel, neck arching gracefully against his pillow, pleasured moans, his name, and a veritable tapestry of profanities falling like a litany from his lips. He knows he’s supposed to be talking but he can’t help being held captive by what he sees.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” he finally speaks again. “Seeing you like that, the way your face changes, the way you handle your dick. I want to get my hands on you, feel how hot and hard you are, because I know right now, just watching you has me right there at the edge.”

“Are you truly?” Ignis asks. “I am very close myself.”

“Don’t hold back on my account, let’s see you, babe.”

“Talk to me,” Ignis says. “Tell me what you would do to get me off.”

“Well, I already fucked you once. But since I’m all hard again, I might do it again. Unless you want me to blow you…”

“Mmm, yes I do believe I want that mouth of yours on me, you know exactly how I like it.”

“I do, babe. I’m gonna pull you over to sit on the edge of the bed and I’m gonna get down on the floor between your legs and take you all the way into my mouth. Have I told you how good it feels to get my mouth around you and give you a good suck? There’s really nothing like it.” 

“Astrals yes, please, all the way in.”

“You got it. Got you all the way and you’re jerking against me, so I know you like what I’m doing.”

“Oh, I do…”

“And I’m rubbing the inside of your thighs with one hand, your skin is so hot and smooth, it feels real nice. And I’m jerking myself at the same time, because you’re so hot it’s driving me crazy.” He pauses to readjust the phone angle. “See what you’re doing to me?”

“I would love to get my hands and mouth on that,” Ignis informs him.

“Wouldn’t last long.”

“I can see that.” And indeed, his dick is very visibly, as Ignis sometimes put it, in quite the state – so hard it almost hurt, red and half shining from its own moisture. He gives it a few more strokes, nearly arching off the bed.

“Fuck,” he grunts.

“Oh, I do wish…”

“Let me see you again, you moved the phone,” Nyx says. “Ifrit’s balls...there you...are, yeah that’s...what I like.”

“I do so wish I could do that for you. And you for me,” Ignis says. “But I am very close, at least we can see each other.”

“Next best- oh fuck, _fuck_ ,” he chants as his body tenses. 

“That’s it darling,” Ignis urges. Let me see you, spent just for me.”

“Keep talking,” Nyx groans through clenched teeth as he does just that, an eruption of white heat coating his hand and stomach. “Fuck...gods, see what you do to me even when you’re not here?” 

“And you...to me...” Ignis pants, so close to climax himself, his eyes closed, lips parted. 

“Come on gorgeous, it’s your turn now. Let’s see you...that’s it...,” and he’s sure there’s nothing so beautiful, so perfectly _hot_ , in this world as his lover at the instant of release, the ragged sound of his breathing, his wrung out voice.If a mental picture was all he’d have for a while, he could certainly do much worse than this.

“You should see yourself right now. I swear, just looking at you could keep me alive for weeks at a time.”

“Then I shall do my best to send fresh pictures while I am away.”

“You’d better.”

“Anytime I can. And I will expect reciprocation.”

“Anything for you, gorgeous.”

“You’re too good to me, Nyx Ulric.”

“You’re worth it, gorgeous.”

“You never tire of calling me that.”

“Never.”

“Alas, I must be going so that I may have some sleep before tomorrow.”

“Stay here with me?”

“I wish I could.”

“Plug in your phone and prop it up, just stay with me until we fall asleep?”

Ignis gives him a soft smile. “All right. Give me a minute to clean up and brush my teeth.”

“Sure thing, I’ll do that too.”

Necessities taken care of, he settles back down with his phone. A minute later, Ignis reappears.

“I do wish tonight could be different,” Ignis laments softly, reaching to trace a fingertip over his screen. “As soon as I’m back, I’ll arrange to take a vacation. Maybe we can go away ourselves for a bit?”

“Sounds really good.”

They talk for a few more minutes and Nyx soon feels himself flagging. He can see it in Ignis, too. Not sure if he wants to be the one to see Ignis as he falls asleep, or for Ignis to see him, he speaks. “I know we’re both close to drifting off. I just want to say I love you while you can still hear me.”

“I love you as well,” Ignis whispers. 

Sleep catches Nyx more quickly than he realizes, the words distant and soft. The next thing he knows, his eyes are drifting open to the sight of a dim video feed of Ignis’s sleeping face.

He watches for a few minutes, kisses his fingertips and touches them briefly to the screen before he disconnects the call and turns it off for the night.


End file.
